


Bedroom Warfare

by TheLastUtopia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante gives birth to Nero, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastUtopia/pseuds/TheLastUtopia
Summary: 冬天就应该窝在被子里不出来，有人想来杯热可可吗。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil top, Vergil/Dante(Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	Bedroom Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> VD ，冬眠哥设定，尼禄是但丁亲生的

拥有一个各种意义上都十分冷血的兄弟意味着什么？那代表你的整个人生都要与他纠缠不休，深夜还要被对方冰凉的脚趾冻醒。但丁艰难地把眼睛睁开一丝缝隙，维吉尔正靠在床头借用窗外的满月看书，青蓝色的光将男人铸成冷硬的铜像。但丁呻吟着收回缠绕兄弟脚踝的腿，抬手糊上纸页压低书面，兄长没有温度的手指令他抽搐了下险些抓破纸张，无理取闹成功引起同居人的注意。维吉尔危险地眯起眼睛，单手合书夹住他还在摸索的手。“你要干什么？”

“睡觉，快睡觉。” 但丁口齿不清，脑袋埋入维吉尔腰侧的枕头，利用兄长这块掩体躲避光亮。再次陷入黑暗前他模糊地听见对方说了什么，但意识下沉的太快，话语停留一瞬就飘远了。

“我会的，但不是现在。” 维吉尔说，将兄弟的手放回床铺。

所以当伴侣突然一觉不醒的时候但丁毫无心理准备，恶魔猎人手提座机站在床边手足无措，对着远在海岸另一边的尼禄大呼小叫：“紧急情况！一级警报！红色代码！维吉尔变成睡美人了我该怎么办？吻他有用吗？”

“什——你披萨磕嗨食物中毒了吗但丁？肯定又是你们俩之间什么奇怪的情趣，我要挂电话了，拜拜。”

“总而言之你爸睡了三天动也不动，谁有人记得他先前二十一个月没阖眼过一秒吗？据我经验每次维吉尔不吭声就绝对是在闷头搞大事，臭小子，我建议你和妮可最好来一趟。不不不，绯红女皇可以放家里，啊最好能带上姬利叶的樱桃派，感激不尽。”

非共同血脉的异族穿过了他的结界闯入年长半魔的领地，低温僵硬了他的肌肉但绝对不会影响他撕碎入侵者的力度与速度，维吉尔睁开眼，上方三双眼睛正从不同的角度挤在一起打量他。床边堆满奇形怪状散发蒸汽的器械，主卧改装成的人体实验室正上演验尸大戏，举着扫描仪的妮可被他吓到战术后仰，险些失手把东西砸到男人脸上。

“我给你们五秒时间解释，最好长话短说。” 双手双脚被皮带固定住的人冷静地开口，然而银色细密的鳞片已经从睡衣领口爬上维吉尔的脸，尼禄立马指向罪魁祸首，仿佛刚才密谋在父亲脸上画太阳花的不是他。但丁干巴巴的笑了声，兜里的马克笔被藏的更深。“我们在检测你喉咙里有没有残余的苹果块，幸好没有，否则你就是史上第一个被力量噎死的恶魔。等等等等快把幻影剑收起来！嗷！”

永远不要惹有起床气的人，尤其对方平常脾气就不那么友好，而且对方还身兼魔帝的时候。维吉尔扯开束缚阴沉着脸坐起身，只有爱科学敢求真的妮可和不要命杀不死的但丁还愿意凑近低气压中心，好奇地问这问哪。

“体温降低，心率减缓，季节性沉睡停止活动，我还是第一次见到活的会冬眠的恶魔！是冬眠没错吧尼禄老爹？请务必证实我的结论，我和但丁还打了赌呢。” 妮可两眼放光直逼维吉尔，显然没把研究目标的杀气当回事，威胁无效的年长半魔叹了口气算是默认事实，恶魔研究员欢呼着蹦起和尼禄击掌。“啊哈！你的武器维修专权归我了！” 她叉腰指向但丁，传奇恶魔猎人笑着摊手。“是你的胜利女士，我的宝贝们就交给你了。”

只要不是什么诅咒或是后遗症就好，但丁不着痕迹地放松肩膀。崔西与他叙述过蒙杜斯的残忍，加工制造黑骑士要经过多少可怖的步骤，历经拆解与填充，捣碎又缝合，最终活着撑到出厂的傀儡仅剩一人达标，盖上魔帝的奴隶印记，成为名副其实的行尸走肉。

兄长显然看穿他那点小心思，维吉尔冷哼着靠回床头。“某人转动脑子的声音简直响的恼人。现在所有人都出去，有什么事三个月后再谈。”

安全温暖的巢穴让他选择释放恶魔本能。妮可从日积月累的资料里抬头，自信地给出解释。相比归类于人类，魔帝先生显然自我定位为地下世界的一员，因此生理特征会根据心理状态更倾向恶魔。冷血动物会进入冬眠属于正常现象，倒不如说维吉尔之前全年无休反而有问题。女枪匠拍了拍偶像肩膀，表示只要保证他兄弟待在暖和的地方，等周期过了尼禄老爹就会再次满血复活，无需在意过多。

于是‘冬眠的维吉尔’在长子归家的第三年成为事务所的常见景观。尼禄手提大包小包的食材踹开大门，看见父亲被几层毛毯裹的严严实实，连脑袋都没能幸免，活像低配版木乃伊还能隐约看见五官的弧度，半躺于后倾的沙发椅安静沉睡。根据外露的一节手腕不难推测出男人被套上了节假日丑毛衣，还是扎眼的红绿圣诞树款，幸好但丁没有把圣诞帽放上去，否则尼禄没法担保自己不会当场笑醒魔帝。一米八的白发老男人横躺在兄弟怀里闻声抬头，朝年轻人挥挥手算作招呼。

尼禄对于他们的亲密见怪不怪，撸起袖子开始准备餐点，同时不忘调侃偷懒的叔叔：“快从他身上下来，维吉尔简直要被你的坐扁了。”

“不，要。” 但丁舔咬含有草莓颗粒的香草蛋卷，壁炉的火光、甜腻的奶油与兄弟的怀抱将他烘焙的柔软蓬松，唇齿间叹息着餍足绵长的呻吟。“对你爸的体格有点信心，孩子。这可是冬季特款靠垫，全球仅此一个，机会难得我要好好享受，谁也不能让我与他分离。” 男人夸张的咏叹，仿佛他们正面对莎士比亚爱情悲剧式的离别，而不是放过他兄弟醒来后绝对会发麻的腿。 “好吧虽然他有点硬。” 次子补充道，咔嚓咔嚓咬开脆壳，碎屑落在爱情鸟们身上，如果某人现在正巧苏醒，他们之间的感情绝对会发生血腥的动摇。

“停，打住，我不需要你继续描述坐上去感觉如何。今晚吃牡蛎汤，不准有异议。”

晚餐后尼禄留下三天的饭菜就走了，孤儿院在一月份还有筹款活动，他们的儿子要忙太多的事。街道上铺了一层新雪，没有脚印去打破它的完整，人们都在为平安夜做准备；和家人们团聚在一起喝蛋酒，围着炉火聊天唱颂歌，桌上的拐棍糖甜度刚好，门前的雪人获得围巾和手套，爱人的嘴唇近在咫尺。但丁听着对面街区隐隐飘来的圣诞赞歌，微弱的铃声比维吉尔的呼吸要清晰的多。

一个不设防的，睡在兄弟身边的维吉尔，据他上一次见到兄长这副模样究竟是多久之前的事了。然而但丁更希望维吉尔在看书，哪怕不说话但仍是鲜活的，而不是躺在这里冰冷的像具死去多年的尸体，需要弟弟屏住呼吸许久才能等到第二声心跳。

过去的日子里生意惨淡的事务所一直都很冷清，但丁习惯了沉默，也不在乎寂静，还有披萨在桌上就好，没有什么是熬不过去的坎。然而兄弟沉睡时的气息微弱到无法感知，明明维吉尔就在这里却不肯回应伴侣的呼唤，老式钟表指针转动的声响刺耳到惹人烦躁，事务所里漂浮的死寂竟让他无法忍受。

“我恨冬天，为什么会有人喜欢冷。当然圣代的冷是甜美的，它不算数。”但丁数着天花板细小的裂纹，轻声嘟囔道：“我是说，尼禄刚生下来的时候也像你现在一样，又冷又硬，在我扯掉他脖子上的脐带之前都看不出呼吸。” 

这些应当葬在过去，和雨夜一同腐烂消失，但他的兄弟现在是最好的倾听者，因为他什么都听不到，也不会开口讲话；但丁也把秘密埋藏的太久了，覆盖的土被流水侵蚀被狂风吹跑，总需要他一次又一次回来填补坟墓，他有些累了。 “我是真的，真的很讨厌你们都冷冰冰的。” 仅存的半魔被分娩的疼痛夺取神智，应激的母兽从血染的下身捞起幼崽，试图用怀抱温暖初见人世的生命，用脊梁抵御被寒风蹂躏的火苗。可肉块冷硬的堪比尼罗安杰洛的铠甲，仿佛下一秒就要在他臂弯里碎成灰烬。

“唉...别睡了，没有委托的日子太无聊了。”他扯下盖在兄长脸上的毛毯揉乱对方的发型，冰凉的发丝划过指间曲卷起混乱的弧度，乱糟糟地覆盖沉睡者的眼帘，遮掩他眼底的铁青。平常但丁哪有这样的机会随心作恶，恐怕手还没碰到兄长的皮肤就被捉住，眼神警告如刀飞来扎进他的脑门。

然而现在他的维吉尔不为所动，男人双眼紧闭沉默着，任凭但丁做什么说什么都不给予回应，就像幼年在吵架中生闷气的小哥哥，远远甩开糟心的弟弟跑向原野深处，无论兄弟如何追赶叫喊都拉不近两人的距离，明明人就在眼前却怎么也抓不住衣角。

清醒的人若有所思的盯着炉火，木柴燃烧的足够旺了，维吉尔还是和冰箱的冷冻层一样恒温。 火星撑裂松木噼啪作响，一个绝妙的点子炸进但丁的脑海，促使他从维吉尔膝上挪开屁股，站起身面对炉火脱下大衣，一颗颗解开胸前的扣子，脸上挂着神秘愉悦的笑容。

鸟鸣带领他的意识浮回水面，维吉尔睁开眼睛发现自己正深陷柔软的床铺，新换的床单音隐约散发柠檬与阳光的味道。风透过未合严的窗棂拂过米黄的窗帘与日历，男人看着纸页意识到自己比去年提早醒来一个月，体温也远比过往苏醒时要高的多。身侧似乎有什么东西在蠕动将床垫压出弧度，维吉尔展开手臂，他的兄弟从被窝深处探出头，在兄长的臂弯里睡眼惺忪地微笑。

“早啊，睡美人，叫醒服务还算满意吗？”

但丁浑身上下散发着慵懒的热度，冬季的阳光也无法比拟次子带来的暖意，充当暖炉的半魔打了个哈切再次环住兄长，维吉尔能感受到沉寂两个月的血液在皮肤下开始加速流动。

“差人强意。” 睡足的恶魔下颚埋在兄弟柔软的白发中，缓慢眨着还有些沉重的眼帘低声道。阳光和但丁都太暖了，就算是他也难以抵御修普诺斯的祝福。

被窝再次不满地蠕动，但丁的抱怨模糊沉闷地回荡在棉被里。“简直太挑剔了，真是个难伺候的客人。”

“你可以明年再接再厉。”维吉尔轻笑，手掌划过兄弟柔软的腰腹。

事务所的老板终于找到了光明正大歇店摸鱼的理由：冬季全职充当维吉尔的暖炉，需要二十四小时无休睡在兄长旁边，特别忙。尼禄倒是对此没什么质疑，两个老家伙开心就好，反正三个月的猎魔委托全部被他独揽，小伙子十分满意丰富的酬金。

他们偶尔从沉眠中醒来，补充食物更换床单，和尼禄打电话确认外面的情况，短暂几小时的活动后双子再次回归床褥沉入共同的梦境。半身就在触手可及的地方，彼此交叠的胸膛能感受到另一个人和缓的心跳，四十多年的路走到尽头仿佛又回到原点，老宅的炉火前的孩子们彼此紧靠着沉睡，雪花温柔的堆积于窗台，新年的钟声从遥远的地方传来，一年又是一年。

就是噩梦总有那么点煞风景。记忆中的场景重复了成千上万遍，掌心的刀伤蚀骨的痛，但丁站在瀑布之上注视前方的深渊，有些无奈地捏了捏鼻梁。被火焰带来的浓烟熏久了，男孩早已习惯肺部灼烧的折磨；就算再深的伤口历经反复切割，最后也只会残留干硬的麻木。

他知道真正的维吉尔就在外面等他，刚才跳下悬崖的不过是无法改变的回忆，然而该死的大脑还在忠实重复痛感，冰冷的雨拍打他的脑壳，让他想起在这之后无数令人血液冻结的黑夜，黑骑士的血染透他的手套，断裂的阎魔刀漂浮于铁灰的海；流水推搡催促他向前走，年轻人顺从淡漠地靠近边界，等待坠落与死亡给予他清醒。

“但丁。” 有人突然抓住他无法愈合的手，年轻人惊愕地回头，却发现年长的维吉尔站在他背后，皱着眉注视呆愣的兄弟。太奇怪了，但丁茫然的想，维吉尔的手竟然有这么高的温度吗？

“醒过来。”不该出现在这里的人命令道，染有血的手掌抚上他的脸，那双冰色的眼睛深处是但丁回程的路。 “和我一起醒过来，但丁。”

现在才早上八点半，本应身处冬眠中期的人此刻十分清醒地看着他，从噩梦归来的人面对直白的视线莫名有些心虚，被最亲近的人看到狼狈的模样实在是糟糕透顶。“我脸上有什么东西吗能让你看的如此着迷？”他挑起眉毛试图插科打诨，而对方根本不买账，维吉尔按住想要起身离开的但丁，一针见血：“你在做噩梦。”

“是啊，是啊，真抱歉我没有你那么好的睡眠质量。” 看来心跳出卖了他不安稳的睡眠，谁都不会在做噩梦后还保持着好心情，但丁有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。他不想聊这些，尤其还是和造成噩梦的罪魁祸首促膝长谈。长子的睡眠总是冗长又平缓，真意外，他还以为维吉尔平日从不休息是因为经常噩梦缠身呢。

“因为我的梦魇都已经结束了，但丁。一切都已经结束了。” 他的兄弟说，“都结束了。”

“这是我们最后一战，”狮鹫与黑豹化作过往云烟消散殆尽，脱离宿主的噩梦战斗至最后一刻。“也是维吉尔噩梦的终结。”

你总是在向前走是不是，不需要的负担就干脆利落地一刀割断，无论是爱还是痛苦。

但丁沉默着注视他兄弟平静的眼睛，他一直走在远处的兄长此刻停在原地，手里捧着曾经抛弃的，但丁递给他的一切，无声询问弟弟为何选择犹豫不前。

隔壁珍妮一家带着孩子们在步行街上打雪仗，第三个孩子刚出生不到一个月，正好奇地伸出小手抓住半空飞舞的雪花；街角捱过经济寒冬的私房面包店仍在节日营业，黄油与热可可带着记忆中家的味道，唤醒人们记忆深处的食欲；大门上的招牌缠绕着一圈不符画风的彩灯，他分别了几十年的兄弟在圣诞的清晨头发微乱，他们的手仅仅相隔两厘米。

一切都已经结束了吗？最起码雨已经停了，他们的儿子拥有自己的人生，本应死去的人从地狱杀出重围回到他的身边，他们现在都好好的躺在冬日温暖的被窝里，一起度过第四个圣诞雪夜；半魔的寿命很长，他们还有太多的时间去弥补曾经错过的光阴，但丁拥有足够多的日子去矫正维吉尔冬眠的习惯，直到他们回归与人类相同的作息，直到偶尔光临的噩梦都消失不见，早上共享一壶咖啡，傍晚与家人共进晚餐。

过去的日子已经发生了就无法再转变，但他们还有无数的前路可以一同选择，就像此刻外面阳光正好，云高风清，但丁只想和他的兄弟躺在床上，在星期日的暖阳中睡到下午。

于是但丁笑了，将被子拉过两人头顶独占兄弟的注视，吻上维吉尔染有他体温的嘴唇。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 一眼就能看出来，是一个绝望的文盲写的.jpg  
> 我是谁我在哪。


End file.
